Liar
by Zima Zimavich
Summary: A songfic kind of thing with Emilie Autumn's song Liar, it is recommended that you listen to the song as reading  or not I guess if you want . Russia's thoughts are curvy and strange, and a touch frightening I suppose.


Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor Emilie Autumn, or her song "Liar".

* * *

><p>I <em>am<em> sorry for this. (I don't really like it much, at all really, I'm trying to be_ Better_ but I'm _dumb _and _why do I care_-) It is...I believe a type of songfic-thing for the song mentioned above. Take that as you may, and good luck. Because I really don't know what I'm doing, and why do I keep _doing_ this I am getting nowhere-!

* * *

><p>Lithuania was beautiful, Russia thought. All parts of him, forever, always. When he was sleeping, cooking, cleaning, crying, completely and utterly distressed. <em>Always.<em> Unfortunately, Lithuania had _no idea_ how pretty he was. Russia tried to show him, he did (the maid dress hadn't gone quite as planned), but _nothing got through to him_, as smart as he was.

But, even though he _was_ smart, he could be incredibly stupid at times. Breaking simple rules, forgetting things, generally being rebellious. It wasn't like Russia _wanted_ to hurt him. It was just the only way things got through to him. (He had an amazingly thick skull-he investigated once. No wonder only pain got through to him.) His only other option would be to send them _all_ away to Siberia. He couldn't do that! Not only would his dear friends die out there (they were all much to fragile), but he'd be terribly lonely! (He had his sisters, sure, and he did love them!, but they weren't always the best company.) But, they (especially Liet) never seemed to really care about the amount of _trouble_ he'd gone through to keep them there. No, he had to keep them close to keep them safe. The world was too dangerous for them all.

Didn't Liet know how much he'd _done_ for him? He'd saved him _so many times, _and _protected _him, and.

And Lithuania was ungrateful. He rebelled and fought and ignored him. That's why they went into the basement so often. He had to _learn_.

That said, Russia knew Lithuania would never leave. He'd promised! So many times. Liet was honest, he would stay and love him _forever no matter what, _he _said so_. And of course his Litva wouldn't go back on his word! He wasn't a liar, after all. (He'd said they'd be friends, and they were!)

Russia, Russia would _fix_ him. He would make him see Good, and Right, even when he didn't want to. It would be wonderful. And they could stay, forever, and be happy. Right?

(_-And keep him safe and safe and safe forever the world was terrible and dangerous and so scary but no one saw never not ever-It was all for his own good really, all of it all he'd ever done was for him how could he not see-He could do it. He could hold him in and save him keep him safe from everything ever it would be alright they could be happy-_)

Here, in the dank basement they'd both come to love _oh so much_, Russia was sitting. Lithuania was breathing rather heavily a few feet away, bleeding more than should probably be healthy. He'd fix it later. But right now, Russia thought it was unfair that Lithuania should be doing all the bleeding. Were they not a union? It would be too much work to find the others, all upstairs somewhere doing something, and he only had so much time before he lost his Litva! He had to act quickly – grab a knife, show Liet his hand, _slice_, place it on a wound. Lithuania winced, but watched. It was probably not as effective or poetic as it should have been – his blood was flowing into Liet's, which was flowing _out_, so not much really was happening –, but it _was_ symbolic, somehow. Right? Their blood was mixing! Obviously, they were bonded now. Nothing could break this. _Never._

(-So_ pink and pale and lovely, spider-webbing its way through the creases of the skin, forming new paths akin to the veins they just exited, making new homes the best of it make the best of it now-There is water where did it come from? But there is none with _famine _and _death_ and there is already not enough _water_ and here they are fretting over their _false gods but not them! They've seen the light the lies the fears_-)  
><em>

And Lithuania was a _liar_. He was gone, off to be _independent_, like nothing Russia had ever done mattered. Oh, he supposed he hadn't bled and died four times to keep the Nazis out, or lost _weeks_ of sleep because of troubles with America. But, no, everyone could be independent if they wanted it didn't really matter _after all_.

But Lithuania wasn't very good at staying independent for long. Russia would have him back, eventually. It didn't matter what sort of hell he'd have to put himself through-he'd been through worse, undoubtedly. Now matter what, he would have him. Lithuania may have been a liar, but Russia certainly wasn't.

After all, they had been bonded!

* * *

><p>Gosh, I'm sorry! I...I actually <em>really like <em>RussLiet, but. I can't write it. It turns out all _like this_ and abuse-y and I don't really like that. I mean, I know that's kind of how the song _goes_, but. Why can't I give them happy relations. And, I know that this wasn't really the best of times for either of them, but kasgdf!

(And sorry it's all weird and not all coherent or linear? And the timings are odd. It's uh. I think, maybe, a type of Stream of Consciousness thing? But from Russia's head. So right there you know it's not gonna be the most coherent. And because I suck. And, it's kind of a songfic I guess? But I didn't include the lyrics because...hey I actually don't know. Maybe they kind of tear up the timing (which is pretty non-existent here so hey _doesn't matter anyway_), and distracts from the story part? And if you don't know how the song goes, it's bothersome. Wow this is long I should learn to write shorter notes.)


End file.
